dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superboy
. (1945) The second version is Kon-El, also known as Conner Kent. He is a clone of the original created by Project Cadmus using DNA contributions from Lex Luthor (New Earth) or a clone of Superman and Lois Lane's future son (Prime Earth). During Infinite Crisis he died fighting Superboy-Prime, but he was resurrected during Final Crisis. Superboy has been a member of Ravers, Young Justice, the Teen Titans and the Legion of Super-Heroes. Kon-El was created by Karl Kesel and Tom Grummett, and first appeared in . (1993) The third version is Jonathan Samuel Kent, the son of Superman and Lois Lane. He was initially a refugee from the defunct New Earth born during Convergence, but was integrated into Prime Earth's history during an altercation with Mister Mxyzptlk. Superboy has been a member of the Super Sons. Jonathan Kent was created by Dan Jurgens, first appearing in . (2015) | Gallery = File:Superboy Earth-One 0001.jpg| File:Superboy (Pocket Universe).JPG| File:Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 6 2 Variant Textless.jpg| File:Christopher_Kent.JPG| File:Superman Prime 001.jpg| File:Young Justice Vol 3 1 Textless Jiménez Variant.jpg| File:Superboy Vol 6 30 Textless.jpg| Multiverse The New 52 File:Superboy Clark Kent Prime Earth 0001.jpg| File:Luthor-El Earth 3 001.jpg| File:Kon-El Earth 16 0001.jpg| File:Superman Vol 4 43 Textless.jpg| File:Kal-El_Earth_-22_0001.JPG| File:None.jpg| File:Kal-El Dark Multiverse Earth-Prime 001.jpg| File:None.jpg| Post-Crisis File:S-01 0001.png| File:Project_Cadmus_002.png| Image:Superlad (Earth-11) 002.png| File:Superboy (Young Justice).jpg| File:Kid_Kal-El_001.png| File:Kon-El (Earth-22).jpg| File:Kon 0001.png| File:Supergrrl_0001.png| File:Hypertension_Superboy_002.png| File:Cadmus_Challengers_of_the_Unknown_001.png| File:Hyperjacket_Superboy_01.png| Pre-Crisis File:Superboy Turnabout Trap 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Superboy Earth-One 0001.jpg| File:Super-Menace Earth-One 0002.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Superboy Earth-153 0001.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Superboy Vol 1 183.jpg| File:None.jpg| File:None.jpg| Image:Lex-El Earth-230 0001.jpg| File:Kal-El (Earth-300).jpg| Image:None.jpg| Image:Kal-El Earth-399 0002.jpg| Image:None.jpg| File:Kal-El Superboy SBG.jpg| Elseworlds File:Superboy Super Seven 003.jpg| File:Superboy Act of God 001.jpg| File:Superboy Superboy's Legion 001.jpg| File:Superman Secret Identity Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg| File:Doomsboy World Without Young Justice 001.jpg| File:Kon-El Tiny Titans 001.jpg| File:Jonathan Samuel Kent Super Sons 001.jpg| File:Jon Kent DCeased 0002.jpg| File:Spiderboy.jpg| Possible Futures File:Bizarro Superboy II Pre-Zero Hour 0001.jpg| File:Quetzal Dead Earth Superboy.jpg| File:Superboy One Million 0001.jpg| File:Superboy Titans Tomorrow 0001.jpg| File:Superboy Kon-El Clone Titans Tomorrow 0001.jpg| File:Superman Jon Kent Titans Tomorrow 0001.jpg| File:Kon-El (Futures End) 001.jpg| File:Superboy Booster Shot Future 0001.jpg| Other Media Kal-El The Adventures of Superboy 1961 Pilot 0001.png| File:Kal-El Superboy NAOS.jpg| File:Superboy Super Friends 001.png| File:Superboy - TV Series.jpg| File:Hugo Stone Superboy TV Series 0001.jpg| File:Kal-El (Superboy- Roads Not Taken).jpg| File:Kal-El (Superboy- Sovereign's Earth).jpg| File:Bizarro Superboy TV Series 0001.jpg| File:Kon-El DCAU 001.jpg| File:Ur-Zod DCAU A Better World 001.jpg| File:Kal El Smallville 001.jpg| File:Eric Summers Smallville.jpg| File:Conner Kent Smallville 001.jpg| File:Superman LSHAU 001.jpg| File:Superboy DCUO 001.jpg| File:Superboy_Lego_Batman_0001.png| File:Jonathan Samuel Kent Lego Batman 0001.jpg| File:Kon-El (Injustice The Regime) 001.png| File:Jonathan_Samuel_Kent_DC_Legends_0001.PNG| File:Superboy War 0001.jpg| File:Kon-El Titans TV Series 0002.jpg| File:none.jpg| File:Kal-EL DC Super Hero Girls TV Series 0001.jpg| Comics See Also: Superboy Titles File:Superboy v. 01.jpg| File:Superboy Vol 2 1.jpg| File:Superboy v.3 01.jpg| File:Superboy Vol 4 1.jpg| File:Superboy Vol 5 1.jpg| File:Superboy Vol 6 1.jpg| Other Media Titles File:Kal-El The Adventures of Superboy 1961 Pilot 0001.png| The Adventures of Superboy 1961 TV Pilot File:Superboy - TV Series.jpg| Superboy 1988 - 1992 TV Series | SeeAlso = }} Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Superman Category:Titans Category:Young Justice